h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Blog utente:Pat O'Brien/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali
BarBaCock. - : Bokuman. |-|A= Adventure Time ;Personaggi * Fionna ---- Art of Fighting ;Personaggi * Yuri Sakazaki ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout ;Personaggi * Reisalin Stout ---- Azur Lane ;Personaggi * Atago * Enterprise |-|B= Black Clover ;Personaggi * Noelle Silva Black Lagoon ;Personaggi * Revy ---- Borderlands ;Personaggi * Lilith |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX ;Personaggi * Zero Two ---- Darkstalkers ;Personaggi * Morrigan Aesland ---- DC Comics ;Personaggi * Raven ---- Deadman Wonderland ;Personaggi * Shiro ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba ;Personaggi * Nezuko Kamado ---- Death Note ;Personaggi * Misa Amane ---- DeviantArt ;Personaggi * Fella ---- Digimon ;Personaggi * Angewomon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? ;Personaggi * Mamako Oosuki * Masato Oosuki ---- Doki Doki Literature Club ;Personaggi * Yuri ---- Dragon Age ;Personaggi * Morrigan ---- Dragon Ball ;Personaggi * Androide 21 * Bulma Brief * Caulifla * Chichi * C-18 |-|E= Emergence (Metamorphosis) ;Personaggi * Saki Yoshida |-|F= F•R•I•E•N•D•S ;Personaggi * Monica Geller * Phoebe Buffay * Rachel Green ---- Fairy Tail ;Personaggi * Erza Scarlet * Lluvia Loxar * Lucy Heartphilia ---- Fate/Grand Order ;Personaggi * Astolfo * Mysterious Heroine X ;Oggetto * Excalibur ---- Fire Emblem ;Personaggi * Camilla * Corrin ---- Fire Force ;Personaggi * Tamaki Kotatsu ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma ;Personaggi * Ikumi Mito ---- Fullmetal Alchemist ;Personaggi * Lust |-|G= Goblin Slayer ;Personaggi * Cow Girl |-|H= Halo ;Personaggi * Cortana ---- Highschool of the Dead ;Personaggi * Rei Miyamoto * Saeko Busujima ---- Hotel Transylvania ;Personaggi * Mavis Dracula |-|I= Il laboratorio di Dexter ;Personaggi * Mamma di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer ;Personaggi * Explorer-chan |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War ;Personaggi * Chika Fujiwara ---- Kakegurui ;Personaggi * Yumeko Jabami ---- Kid Icarus ;Personaggi * Palutena * Pit ---- Kill la Kill ;Personaggi * Nonon Jakuzure * Ryūko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryūin * Sukuyo Mankanshoku ---- Know Your Meme ;Personaggi * Black Hole-chan * Earth-chan ---- Komi Can't Communicate ;Personaggi * Ren Yamai * Rumiko Manbagi * Shouko Komi * Shuuko Komi ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! ;Personaggi * Darkness * Megumin |-|L= La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya ;Personaggi * Haruhi Suzumiya ---- Lavazza ;Personaggi * Caballero * Carmencita ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo ;Personaggi * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon ---- League of Legends ;Personaggi * Ahri * Jinx * Syndra Little Witch Academia ;Personaggi * Professoressa Ursula Castillis * Sucy Manbavaran |-|M= Magical Sempai ;Personaggi * Sempai ---- Mass Effect ;Personaggi * Jack ---- Marvel Comics ;Personaggi * Spider-Gwen ---- Mega Man ;Personaggi * Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 ;Personaggi * Fio Germi ---- Metroid ;Personaggi * Samus Aran ---- Mirror's Edge ;Personaggi * Faith Connors ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ;Personaggi * Kobayashi * Tohru ---- Monogatari ;Personaggi * Tsubasa Hanekawa ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls ;Personaggi * Miia * Tionishia ---- Mortal Kombat ;Personaggi * Mileena ---- My Hero Academia ;Personaggi * Camie Utsushimi * Himiko Toga * Izuku Midoriya * Kyoka Jiro * Mei Hatsume * Mina Ashido * Mitsuki Bakugo * Momo Yayorozu |-|N= Naruto ;Personaggi * Hanabi Hyuga * Hinata Hyuga * Jiraiya * Sakura Haruno * Temari ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion ;Personaggi * Misato Katsuragi ---- New Horizon ;Personaggi * Ellen Baker ---- NieR: Automata ;Personaggi * YoRHa 2B ---- Nisekoi: False Love ;Personaggi * Chitoge Kirisaki |-|O= One Piece ;Personaggi * Boa Hancock One Punch Man ;Personaggi * Fubuki * Saitama * Tatsumaki ---- Overlord ;Personaggi * Albedo ---- Overwatch ;Personaggi * Doomfist * D.Va *Mercy * Tracer * Widowmaker |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ;Personaggi * Stocking * Stripes I & II ---- Persona 5 ;Personaggi * Ann Takamaki/Panther ---- Pokémon ;Personaggi * Anita * Azzurra * Camilla * Delia Ketchum * Fabia * Gloria * Infermiera Joy * James * Jessie * Lucinda * Madre di Suiren * Misty * Olive * Onion * Samina * Sonia * Selene * Streghetta * Vera ---- Prison School ;Personaggi * Meiko Shiraki ---- Pulp Fiction ;Personaggi * Mia Wallace |-|R= Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World ;Personaggi * Emilia * Felix Argyle * Ram * Rem ---- Resident Evil ;Personaggi * Ada Wong * Ashley Graham ---- RWBY ;Personaggi * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Yang Xiao Long |-|S= Samurai Champloo ;Personaggi * Fuu Kasumi ---- Silent Bill ;Personaggi * Infermiera ---- Soul Eater ;Personaggi * Medusa Gorgon ---- Soulcalibur ;Personaggi * Ivy Valentine * Tira ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN ;Personaggi * Akane Shinjo ---- Street Fighter ;Personaggi * Juri Han ---- Street Fighter X Tekken ;Personaggi * Christie Monteiro * Elena ---- Super Mario ;Personaggi * Bowsette * Principessa Daisy * Principessa Peach * Principessa Rosalinda * Tipo Timido ---- Sword Art Online ;Personaggi * Asuna Yūki |-|T= Tekken ;Personaggi * Eliza * Unknown ---- THE iDOLM@STER ;Personaggi * Riamu Yumemi ---- The Helpful Fox Senko-san ;Personaggi * Yozora ---- The Legend of Zelda ;Personaggi * Link * Principessa Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets ;Personaggi * Ichika Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Miku Nakano * Nino Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero ;Personaggi * Malty S Melromarc ---- tumblr ;Personaggi * Tumblr-tan |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! ;Personaggi * Hana Uzaki |-|V= Vita reale ;Personaggi * Asa Akira * Boxxy * Ivanka Trump * Lady Gaga * Melania Trump * Miley Cyrus * Shadman * Syusy Blady ---- Vocaloid ;Personaggi * Hatsune Miku |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me ;Personaggi * Miyako Hoshino |-|Y= YouTube ;Personaggi * Kizuna AI ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! ;Personaggi * Giovane Maga Nera Categoria:Blog posts